As Real As It Gets
by shooklesbean
Summary: A Fake Dating AU of Pitch Perfect that nobody asked for. Beca is a musician/producer and Chloe is a model/actress. They lead completely different lives on opposite sides of the country but are brought together by a proposition that will benefit both parties involved. Will their relationship ever turn into something more? Read "As Real As It Gets" to find out!
1. Prologue

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"You're not listening to me. If we make the drum beat faster, then the whole song will be ruined!"

"And you're not listening to me! If we don't make the drum beat faster, then the song will put people to sleep!"

"Guys, that's enough!" Beca interrupted. "You can argue about this later. For now, we're going to leave the song as is. It's a pretty good demo so far. All it needs is some fine-tuning and polishing."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's break for lunch and reconvene afterwards, okay?" Beca waited until all the band members in the booth to nod their heads before she took off her headphones and grabbed her folders. "Man, I'm starving," she said to Cynthia Rose.

"Me too. Thank you for calling the break, because I wouldn't have lasted much longer," Cynthia Rose replied with a chuckle as she and Beca walked out of the control room. "So, as I was saying earli-"

"I appreciate your concern, CR, but I really don't think I need a girlfriend. I haven't had one in years, so why should I have one now?" Beca asked before they turned down the hallway that led to the break room.

"I know dating isn't your top priority, but you should at least try to find a girlfriend," Cynthia Rose explained as she and Beca walked into the break room. "You could definitely get a girl, considering the fact that you're one of the hottest rising stars in the music industry right now."

"Thanks, but I still don't see why I suddenly need to have a girlfriend. I don't have time to be in a relationship. Dating someone would just slow me down, and that's the exact opposite of what I need right now," Beca stated firmly as she sat down at one of the tables.

"You should at least consider it. I mean, you're twenty-four. What's so bad about going out on a couple dates?" Cynthia Rose asked, sitting down across from Beca.

"I'd rather not go out on any dates than have a couple dates turn into something more. Like I said, dating someone would just slow me down. I can't slow down when I'm this close to the top," Beca replied. "And besides, wouldn't you rather have me working than on vacation with my significant other?"

"All I'm saying is that it's nice to have someone to go home to," Cynthia Rose pointed out. "It's nice to have someone to fall asleep and wake up next to. I'm not saying that being single is bad or anything, but you've been single since your sophomore year of college."

"And I wouldn't be where I am today if I had been tied down. Again, I appreciate your concern, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I promise that you'll be the first to know if that changes," Beca said with a smile.

"You better, Miss 'I haven't been laid in forever,'" Cynthia Rose said, leaning across the table to playfully nudge Beca.

Beca scoffed a laugh. "Do you really think that you wouldn't be the first person to know? You're my best friend, CR. Who else would I possibly tell before you?"

"Good point. Now, I'd like to eat my lunch, unless you want to keep babbling on," Cynthia Rose replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as she said that.

"To be fair, you're the one that's continuing this conversation. If you were so hungry, then maybe you'd stop talking and start eating," Beca shot back, a smirk now on her face as well.

Cynthia Rose thought about Beca's words for a few moments and then started to nod her head. "Again, good point. I guess that makes us even, huh?"

"Sure. We're even." The two of them shook hands and then began eating their lunches.

After lunch, Beca returned to the control room to listen to the songs that had been recorded earlier. The brunette tried to focus as hard as she could but was unable to do so, as her mind kept wandering back to the conversation that she and Cynthia Rose had had.

 _I guess it has been awhile since the last time I was in a relationship_ , Beca thought to herself. She then shook her head. _Don't be silly, Beca. You don't need any distractions right now. You're too close to the top to let yourself get distracted._ Still, the brunette couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship again.

 **NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

"You're on in five, ladies!"

"Thank you!" Chloe called out before turning back to Emily. "This dress is amazing, Em. It fits perfectly," she stated, doing a couple full turns in the mirror so she could admire the beautiful red dress that Emily had designed for her.

"I'm so glad you like it, Chloe!" Emily exclaimed enthusiastically. "I was a bit worried you wouldn't," she admitted a few moments later.

"Well, there's no need to worry about it because it's perfect," Chloe said to reassure Emily before sitting down to put her high heels on.

Stacie then walked up to the two of them. "Emily, can you zip me up?" She asked.

"Of course I can," Emily replied before zipping Stacie's dress up in less than a second. "How does it feel?"

"It feels great. I love the low-cut top. It's so ferocious and sexy," Stacie answered with a smirk.

"I'm glad you think so. I mean, I did make this dress specifically for you," Emily said, giggling at her own words for a moment.

Stacie couldn't help but smile at this. "Awe, you're so sweet." She then turned to Chloe. "When do you start shooting that Netflix movie with Gina Rodriguez?"

"In a couple weeks. I'm so excited for it," Chloe said, a smile slowly making its way onto her face as she spoke.

"I can't believe that you're going to be in a movie for Netflix. That's awesome, Chloe," Emily stated, looking Chloe and Stacie over one last time to make sure everything was in order.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "It is, isn't it? I'm a little bummed that I have to dye my hair blonde for the movie, but I'd rather do that than not be in the movie at all."

"I'd do the same if I were you, but I still don't get why you have to dye it. Your red hair is so iconic," Stacie said, shaking her head. "You'll look hot no matter what, though," she added.

"Thanks, Stace. Don't worry, I'll dye my hair back as soon as we're done shooting the movie," Chloe replied, still smiling.

"Last time I saw you, you told me that your publicist said you should 'date' some celebrity to get more attention. Is he still bugging you about that?" Emily asked curiously.

Chloe took a deep breath and then sighed. "Yeah, he is. I don't understand why he's so insistent on me being in a fake relationship with another celebrity. I get that it would bring me more publicity, but I'm doing fine on my own."

Stacie furrowed her eyebrows at Chloe's words. "Does he want you to date anyone in particular?"

"Nope. He just wants me to date someone famous. It's getting to the point where I think he'd try to set me up with a guy even though I've made it pretty clear that I'm not interested. I don't think I'll ever date a guy again after Tom," Chloe said before letting out another sigh.

"At least you wouldn't really be dating a guy he set you up with, but I see your point," Emily said, stepping back once she was sure that Chloe and Stacie looked perfect. "There. Now go get 'em, you two."

"Do you miss being in a relationship? I know you're happy where you are right now, but it's been two years since you dated anyone," Stacie reminded Chloe as they headed towards the back room.

"I guess so. I mean, being in a relationship was nice, but the last person I was in a relationship with wasn't. I've actually enjoyed being single these last couple years. It's allowed me to rediscover myself, if that makes any sense," Chloe answered.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You must miss sex, though. Tom wasn't the best boyfriend, but he was good at laying you," Stacie pointed out with a chuckle.

"I'd prefer to be with someone that's good at laying me and isn't a cheater, but we can't always get what we want," Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders.

Stacie chuckled some more and then walked forward, as the line had moved up. "Fair point, but that doesn't answer my question. Do you miss it?"

"What? Sex?" Stacie nodded her head, so Chloe continued. "Um, kinda. Sure, I haven't been laid in two years, but so what? It's not that bad once you get used to it."

"Whatever you say, Red. I'll see you later." Stacie then left the back room and walked out onto the runway, leaving Chloe to her thoughts as she waited for her turn.

Chloe stood silently in the back room as she awaited her turn on the runway. _Do I actually miss being in a relationship?_ She asked herself. _While I have enjoyed being single, I should get back in the game at some point, right?_ Those thoughts didn't occupy Chloe's mind much longer, for her turn came sooner rather than later. The redhead strutted down the runway in style, posing seductively while keeping a straight face like she was supposed to.

* * *

Beca and Chloe are two completely different people leading completely different lives on opposite sides of the country. They do have some things in common, however, such as ambition and success. The biggest thing these two women have in common is that they feel as if something is missing from their lives. They can't pinpoint what that something is, but they know it's missing. What they don't know is that something may be a someone, and that someone may be closer than they think.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of** _ **As Real As It Gets**_ **. I am co-writing this story with youngstoryteller.007, who I've already written many stories with. Let me know what you guys thought in the reviews! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible :)**

 **-shooklesbean**


	2. Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You

Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You

 **NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

"And cut! Let's call it a night. Go get some rest, everyone, and be back ready to start right away tomorrow morning."

Chloe yawned as soon as the director started speaking. Once he was finished, the now blonde got up from her chair and started walking towards the trailers. "That was such a long day," she said to Gina with a tired chuckle.

Gina chuckled along with Chloe for a few moments. "Tell me about it. There's no way I'm getting here on time tomorrow."

"Are days for _Jane the Virgin_ this long?" Chloe asked curiously as they walked side by side.

"They can be, but they usually aren't. Other shows have super long days, though. I can't imagine going for 16 hours straight," Gina answered, chuckling some more.

Chloe smiled and then tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "At least tomorrow is our last day of shooting. I'm so ready to have my red hair back," she stated.

"I bet you are. I do think you look good with blonde hair, but red is your signature look," Gina replied, smiling while nodding her head in agreement.

"Are you excited to film the last season of _Jane the Virgin_?" Chloe asked as they neared their trailers.

Gina bit her lip as she thought of an answer to Chloe's question. "You know, I'm actually having mixed feelings about it. I am excited, but I'm also sad. I know five seasons is pretty good for a TV show, but it's gone by so fast. I can't believe it's already coming to an end."

"I can't believe it either. I've been watching that show since it first aired on TV. I'm sad to see it go." Chloe then walked up to her trailer, turning back to Gina before she went inside. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Gina."

"Goodnight, Chloe," Gina said before going into her own trailer.

Once she was in the trailer, Chloe made a beeline for her bed. She let out a long sigh as she sat down and then closed her eyes. The blonde was about to lay down when she heard her phone ringing. Chloe was a bit surprised when she saw that Zachary Taylor, her publicist, was calling, but she answered the call anyways. "Hey, Zach. What's up?"

"Not much. What's up with you?" Zach asked.

"I just got done filming for the day," Chloe answered. "Why are you calling me this late?"

"I was just wondering if you've given any more thought to my proposition," Zach stated.

"Zach, we've already been through this. I'm doing fine on my own. I don't understand why you want me to date a celebrity so bad," Chloe said, shaking her head.

"Think of what dating a celebrity could do for your career, Chloe. Your popularity would increase just like that," Zach replied, snapping his fingers as he said those last few words.

"But it wouldn't be real; it would be for publicity. I don't want to use someone for popularity," Chloe stated before sighing to herself. "I want to get to that point with my own talent, not someone else's," she added.

"Fair enough, but what if I told you that you wouldn't be using the other person? What would you say then?" Zach asked.

Chloe let out another sigh. "How would I not be using the other person, Zach?"

"Well, if the relationship is for publicity, then both of you would benefit from it. Hence, you wouldn't be using the other person," Zach explained.

Chloe didn't say anything at first, for she knew that Zach wouldn't give up no matter how much she argued with him. "Do you have a list of people for me to consider?" She finally asked.

"I do have a list of people for you to consider," Zach replied. "Would you like me to send you that list?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, go ahead," she stated.

"Alright, give me a second." A few moments later, Chloe's phone buzzed with a text message from Zach. "Did you get the list?"

"Mmhm. I'll make sure to check it out," Chloe replied, yawning. "I'll let you know when I've narrowed it down, okay?"

"Great. You won't regret this, Chloe. I promise you won't," Zach stated confidently.

"I'll decide that for myself," Chloe said before ending the phone call. She then opened the text from Zach and began scrolling through the list, which read:

"Cara Delevingne,

Ruby Rose,

Lauren Jauregui

Demi Lovato..."

Chloe continued to scroll through the list until one name in particular caught her attention. _Beca Mitchell. Where have I heard that name before?_ She asked herself. The blonde then exited the messages app and went to Safari. She typed Beca's name into the search bar and was instantly met with hundreds of articles about a young and successful music producer. Chloe chose an article from Cosmopolitan that was titled "Why Beca Mitchell Should Be Your Girl Crush!" Chloe skimmed through the article before leaving Safari and heading over to Instagram.

Once Instagram had loaded, Chloe typed Beca's name into the search bar again. The first account that popped up was verified, so she assumed that it was Beca's. The blonde went to the profile page and couldn't help but chuckle at the bio, which simply read: "emotional eater." Chloe then started looking at Beca's pictures, which were mostly of soundboards or other things related to music production. "Does she have any pictures of herself on here?" Chloe thought aloud.

As soon as she said that, Chloe spotted a photo of a brunette standing next to Pharrell Williams at the Grammys. She tapped on the photo, a smile spreading across her face when she got a closer look at the brunette. _Wow, she's gorgeous_. The smile on the blonde's face grew even more as she studied Beca. _Her hair and eyes are amazing, not to mention her style._

Chloe then left Instagram and went back to the messages app, still smiling as she typed a text to Zach.

 **Chloe:** I like this Beca Mitchell.

A few seconds after she pressed send, the blonde's phone buzzed with a reply from Zach.

 **Zach:** I thought you would. Anyone else?

 **Chloe:** No, just Beca. She seems to be the most interesting.

 **Zach:** Okay then. I'll contact her manager to see if we can get a meeting between you two. Now, get some sleep.

 **Chloe:** Thanks, I will. Goodnight.

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

The sun had just started to sink into the ocean when Beca's work day finally ended. She walked out of the recording studio and made a beeline for her car, collapsing in the driver's seat as soon as she had opened the door. Brendon Urie from Panic! at the Disco was recording his new album with them, and Beca had been chosen to be the main producer for it. This record was definitely the biggest and most tiring record she had ever worked on, as she was now at the studio at least twelve hours every day.

Beca buckled her seatbelt and then turned her car on, letting out a yawn as she did so. She was about to pull out of her parking spot when her phone started to ring, so she stopped what she was doing to answer the call. The brunette couldn't help but sigh when she saw that her agent was calling her, but she answered anyway. "Hey, Lyla, what's up?" Beca asked before yawning again.

"Would you be interested in going on a date?"

"Wait, what?"

"Would you be interested in going on a date?" Lyla repeated, her voice firmer this time.

"A date with who? You?" Beca asked while raising both eyebrows in confusion.

"Does it matter who? All I need to know is whether or not you'd be interested in going on a date," Lyla replied, her voice still firm.

Beca closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "I don't want to date anyone, Lyla. We've been through this before," she stated.

"I know we have, but I'm asking again just to make sure," Lyla explained.

Beca took a deep breath before sighing softly to herself. "Come on, Lyla. I've known you for a long time. Why are you really asking me?"

Now it was Lyla's turn to take a deep breath. "An old friend of mine called me because he has a client who is interested in 'dating' you. The client's name is Chloe Beale," she stated.

"And why exactly does this Chloe Beale want to date me?" Beca asked.

"I'm not sure why she wants to date you, but I am sure that you could benefit from the publicity," Lyla replied.

These words made Beca raise her eyebrows again. "So our relationship would be a publicity stunt?"

"Yes, it would be a publicity stunt," Lyla answered. "Is that alright with you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it before," Beca admitted while biting her lip.

"Well, it would bring some attention to you and the label, so that can't hurt. Also, Chloe is a rising star in the film and modeling industries," Lyla mentioned.

Beca spoke up after a moment of silence that seemed to last forever. "What happens if someone finds out that the relationship is fake?" She asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. So, what do you say? Will you give Chloe a chance?" Lyla asked hopefully.

"I don't have to decide right now, do I? You just told me about this. It's a lot to think about," Beca pointed out.

"I set up a meeting with Chloe and her agent for this Friday," Lyla stated. "Go and meet Chloe, then you can decide."

"I'm not really stoked about this, but I'll do it for you," Beca said, rolling her eyes.

"Great, I'll see you this Friday," Lyla said. "Now go and get some rest, I know it's been a long day."

* * *

 **LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA**

"Why do I have to meet this Chloe chick again?"

Lyla Stevens, Beca's agent, rolled her eyes at the brunette's question. "Beca, I've told you this at least ten times already. Chloe's publicist reached out and asked if I could set up a meeting, so I did," she answered.

"But why? I've made it clear that I'm not interested in dating anyone, period," Beca grumbled.

"Just give her a chance, Beca. She seemed really excited to meet you when we talked on the phone the other day," Lyla stated.

Beca scoffed a laugh. "Of course she's excited to meet me. She wants to use me for publicity."

Lyla rolled her eyes again. "Please, just humor me and do this. Don't write Chloe off when you haven't even met her yet."

"I'm not gonna get out of this, am I?" Beca asked with a sigh as she walked out of her closet.

Lyla shook her head. "No, you're not, so I suggest you try to be pleasant at this meeting," she replied.

Beca sighed again and then looked at her reflection in the mirror before turning back to Lyla. "I will try to be pleasant, but not because I want to. I'll try to be pleasant because you haven't steered me wrong before," she said. "This Chloe girl better be worth it, though," the brunette added.

Lyla smiled at Beca's words. "Trust me, she will be. Now, we better get going soon. We don't want to be late to this meeting," she stated.

About fifteen minutes later, Lyla and Beca arrived at the café where they agreed to meet Chloe and Zachary. Beca looked down at her feet as she followed Lyla into the café. She still didn't want to do this, but she was going to try it for Lyla. "Look over there. I think that's them."

Beca looked up and made eye contact with a redhead, who was sitting with a man that appeared to be in his late thirties. The brunette did a double take when she first saw Chloe, as she wasn't expecting her to be that beautiful. "Th-that's them?" She stuttered, taking off her sunglasses to get a better look.

Lyla chuckled at the look on Beca's face. "That's them alright. Let's go introduce ourselves."

"It's great to see you, Lyla," Zach said, standing up and giving Lyla a hug once she and Beca had reached him and Chloe.

"It's great to see you too, Zach. It's been quite some time since we saw each other last," Lyla replied as they pulled away from the hug.

Zach then turned to Beca. "And you must be the big BM. It's nice to meet you," he said while holding his hand out for a handshake.

Beca forced a smile onto her face when she shook Zach's hand. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

Chloe was next to introduce herself. "It's really nice to meet you, Beca. Lyla's told me a lot about you," the redhead mentioned with a friendly smile as she shook the brunette's hand.

"I'm sure she has," Beca muttered under her breath as she shook Chloe's hand. "Should we all sit down now?" She asked once the handshake ended.

"Actually, Zach and I are going to leave so you two can get to know each other," Lyla said, making Beca groan inside.

"We'll see you guys in an hour or so," Zach added before he and Lyla left the café.

Beca and Chloe stood there looking at each other for a few moments before Beca finally spoke up. "Here, I'll get your chair," the brunette offered.

Chloe shook her head. "No, it's okay. Thank you, though," the redhead replied, still smiling at Beca.

"Oh, okay. Let's sit down, then." Beca spoke again once they were sitting across from each other. "I've never been on a blind date before, real or fake," she admitted with a chuckle.

"Neither have I. Blind dates don't sound very fun. They sound more awkward than anything," Chloe said, chuckling along with Beca.

"So, Chloe, why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Beca suggested, unable to keep a smile from tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Chloe scratched the back of her head as she thought of an answer to Beca's question. "Uh, I'm from Portland, Oregon."

"Really? That's cool. I'm from Seattle," Beca stated, now smiling a little more.

"I wish I was from Seattle. Portland wasn't bad or anything, but Seattle's way cooler," Chloe said, chuckling some more.

"Seattle is pretty cool. I've never been to Portland, though, so I can't really compare the two," Beca replied.

"Why did you move to LA?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I guess I moved to LA because I've always wanted to."

"I understand why you'd want to live here. It's an amazing city," Chloe said with a smile. "You know, I just moved here from New York," the redhead mentioned.

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe's words. "How come?" She asked, a curious tone now in her voice.

"I moved here because I got cast in a TV show. I start filming for it next week, actually," Chloe explained, the smile on her face growing wider as she spoke.

The smile on Beca's face grew wider as well. "Really? That's awesome. What show?"

" _This Is Us_. I'm going to be playing a new character named Sally Peterson who just got out of college," Chloe answered proudly.

"Good for you, Chloe. I look forward to hearing all about it," Beca stated genuinely. She then picked up the menu in front of her and started to flip through it. "Have you been to this place before?" The brunette asked while she flipped through the menu.

"I haven't, but Zach has. He said it's really good," Chloe replied before she too started to flip through the menu. "So, Beca, what sort of music do you produce?"

"Whatever sort of music my boss tells me to." Beca chuckled at her own words for a few moments and then spoke again. "I do a little bit of everything. I started out with hip-hop, but most of the stuff that I'm currently working on is pop."

"That's really cool," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it is. So, I hear you're also a model? Would I have seen your face on any ads for clothing or perfume?"

Chloe chuckled and then started to nod her head as well. "Yes, I'm also a model, and there's a good chance that you've seen my face before if you've ever seen an ad for Versace or Armani."

"I've seen lots of ads for those companies, but I don't think I've seen your face before," Beca said, furrowing her eyebrows while scratching the back of her head.

"I mean, my photos haven't made the final cut every single time, but I have been in my fair share of magazines," Chloe replied with a shrug. She then took her phone out from her pocket and started looking through her photos, handing her phone to Beca once she had found the one she was looking for. "Here's a picture of the first magazine I was ever in for Armani."

Beca couldn't help but whistle to herself when Chloe showed her the picture. "Wow. You look great," she murmured, her eyes glued to the picture.

"Thanks," Chloe murmured back, smiling softly. "Hey, can I ask you something?" The redhead quickly added.

Beca looked up from the picture, making eye contact with Chloe when she did so. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" The brunette asked.

"Did you really want to meet me today?" Chloe blurted out.

"W-what do you mean?" Beca stuttered, raising both eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you really want to meet me today?" Chloe repeated, crossing her arms.

"O-of course. What makes you think otherwise?" Beca asked, now even more confused.

"I don't know, it's just that…" Chloe trailed off, trying to figure out what to say next. "It's just that my publicist wants me to date someone famous so I can become an A-list celebrity," she finished.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows at these words. "And?"

"And now that I've met you, I feel even worse about this than I did before because I know you probably don't want to be here right now," Chloe finished while looking down.

"You shouldn't feel bad, Chloe," Beca said in a soft voice. The brunette then reached forward and took one of the redhead's hands in hers. "I will admit that I didn't really want to be here earlier, but I do now, and that's all thanks to you," she added.

"Really?" Chloe asked in a surprised voice.

"Really. You're a pretty cool person, Chloe. You won't just be my fake girlfriend—you'll be my real friend. That is, if you want to be," Beca replied, biting her lip as she said those last few words.

Chloe smiled at Beca's words. "I do want to be your friend. I could certainly use one, since all of mine are back in New York."

"I don't have a lot of friends to begin with, so I'm glad you want to be my friend," Beca said with a chuckle.

"So, you're not upset about being here?" Chloe asked, just making sure.

Beca shook her head. "No, I'm not. Are you?"

Chloe shook her head as well, the smile on her face growing wider as she did so. "Not in the slightest," she stated confidently.

"Good. I'd say this meeting was successful, then. Wouldn't you?" Beca asked, smiling softly.

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I'd say it was successful. I think it'd be even more successful if we showed our 'relationship' off to the paparazzi, though."

Beca saw a couple flashes out of the corner of her eye as Chloe said that, and she turned her head to see a couple photographers standing outside. "Huh. I didn't think there would be any paps here today."

"I bet Zach or Lyla tipped them off," Chloe said with a chuckle. "What should we do about them? I haven't really been caught by the paparazzi before," she admitted before chuckling some more.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they saw me turn my head just now, so…" Beca trailed off. "What do you think we should do?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "We could keep talking, or we could do something silly to throw them off," she suggested.

Beca looked over at the photographers again and saw that they were moving to a different spot so they could get a different angle. She then looked back to Chloe. "We could do that, or we could give them what they want."

"What do they want?" Chloe asked innocently.

Beca didn't say anything in reply. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed Chloe on the lips. The kiss wasn't very long because it didn't have to be, for cameras started flashing as soon as their lips met. Beca looked down after she pulled away from the kiss so Chloe didn't see how hard she was blushing. "That's what they want."

"Oh," was all Chloe said at first, as she was entranced by what had just happened. "Uh, right. That makes sense," the redhead added once she came to her senses.

"Was that okay? Like, was the kiss okay?" Beca asked curiously.

"It was better than okay. It was great," Chloe answered genuinely.

Beca let out a sigh of relief and then chuckled. "Okay, good. I was worried that it wasn't."

"You know, I haven't been kissed in a long time," Chloe mentioned while biting her lip and looking down.

"Wait, really?" Beca asked, surprise now in her voice. "I find that hard to believe, considering how pretty you are."

"Well, it's been awhile since I've been in a relationship," Chloe started. She was about to tell Beca about Tom but stopped herself from doing so. _As good as this is going, it's only my first time meeting Beca_ , the redhead told herself. "The reason I haven't been in a relationship is that I've been focusing on my career."

"Same here, actually. I haven't dated anyone since my sophomore year of college so I could focus on my career," Beca said, scratching the back of her head.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at Beca's words. "So that was your first kiss since then?"

"Yeah, it was." There was a moment of silence before Beca spoke again. "What made you decide to focus on your career?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I just realized that I would have to put one hundred percent into what I wanted to do if I wanted to succeed at it," she said.

Beca nodded her head. "That makes sense. So, how long is this date supposed to last?"

"Zach said an hour, but we could probably end it early. I mean, we did already give the paps what they want," Chloe replied while shrugging her shoulders again.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Beca suggested. "I'm sure the manager would let us slip out the back door," she added.

"Alright, sounds good." After they paid for their food, the two of them snuck out the back door and headed over to a nearby park. "I don't think I've seen this many palm trees in my life," Chloe said with a chuckle as she walked next to Beca.

"Yeah, there sure are a lot of palm trees here," Beca said, chuckling along with Chloe as they walked together.

Now it was Chloe's turn to be silent for a moment. "So, Beca, tell me more about yourself. What things are you into besides music?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, I don't know. Music has been my whole life for as long as I can remember," Beca replied with a smile.

"What got you into music?" Chloe wondered aloud after another moment of silence.

Beca chuckled as she thought of an answer to Chloe's question. "Sesame Street, believe it or not."

"Really? How come?" Chloe asked, both smiling and laughing at Beca's answer.

"I watched Sesame Street almost every day when I was younger, so it had a big influence on me," Beca explained, still chuckling.

Chloe was still smiling and laughing as well. "I watched that show a lot too, but it wasn't the reason I got into acting and modeling."

"What was the reason you got into acting and modeling, then?" Beca asked.

"Well, I remember when I was little, I went to New York for a vacation and I got to see the musical: _Beauty and the Beast,_ and I just fell in love with acting. So, as soon as we got home, I started taking acting classes and I began auditioning for shows at the Portland Community Theatre," Chloe said, smiling at the memory. "Then, I was cast as Liesel in _The Sound of Music_ the summer after my senior year of high school, and my current agent from LA came and watched the show. He approached me after the show and offered me a chance to audition for TV shows and movies. I couldn't refuse, and he hasn't let me down since. The modeling is something that I do in between acting gigs. It pays my rent, which is really helpful. I'm no Kendall Jenner or anything when it comes to beauty, though."

"Well if you ask me, you're more beautiful than Kendall Jenner," Beca replied, smiling at how hard Chloe blushed when she said that.

"I don't know about that, but thank you," Chloe said shyly as they continued to walk.

After an hour or so, both of the girls' publicists showed up after they had texted them where they were. "So, do people fangirl over you?" She asked Beca as their car pulled up.

"Yeah," Beca said bluntly, chuckling as she spoke. "It hasn't been too bad, though, knock on wood."

Chloe knocked on a tree branch that they were standing near, which made Beca laugh a little more. "I'll see you sometime soon then, I hope," she said with a friendly smile.

"Definitely. Our first outing shouldn't be too far ahead in the future considering the Grammys are coming up," Beca stated, smiling.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, then her eyes went wide. "Are you asking me to be your date to the Grammys?"

As soon as those words left Chloe's mouth, Zachary stuck his head out of the door of Chloe's car. "That would be the perfect opportunity to officially start the stunt. The lunch date will have people talking, and suspicions will be confirmed if you two show up together to the Grammys together."

Then it was Lyla's turn to have a say, and she did the same. "It's not a real date, but it will be a decently sized headline. And follower counts will go up like crazy."

"What do you say, Chloe?" Beca asked in a charming manner. "Will you be my 'date' to the Gram-"

"Yes!" Chloe blurted out, accidentally cutting Beca off in the process. "Sorry," the redhead murmured sheepishly. "I would love to be your date to the Grammys."

"Great, I'll see you then."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I first published this story. Life got in the way of writing and before I knew it, a year had flown by. Now that we're all in quarantine, I'm going to try to write more so I can give you guys the content you deserve. Thank you for sticking with this story, I promise the wait will have been worth it.**


End file.
